


【alldick向】2021年脑洞合集

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 依旧是一些alldick向的脑洞合集，倾向于jaydick为主，cp会在章节前标明。又是新的一年，又是新的开始，希望今年能够更顺利一些^_^
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. 【jaydick，sladick】咬痕

咬痕

在这个世界上，每个omega都命中注定会有两个alpha，两边颈侧对称的气味腺让他们需要两个alpha的标记。

一般情况下，第一个咬痕往往都是由omega的父亲或者长辈留下，这个标记一般来说都是多重咬痕，来自于家庭——父亲、母亲，最多再加上一个alpha长辈，那是轻轻的一咬，意味着家族给予的保护，和属于亲人们的爱，这是来自于家庭的链接。

第二个咬痕，才是真正伴侣的咬痕，在omega成年之后由他们自由选择。alpha和omega之间相互的咬痕属于爱情，他们将一起走过他们的下半生。

但现实往往并没有想象中的那么美好，并不是每个omega都会得到这样完美的人生。

迪克·格雷森在九岁之前，从未想过他会是那些人中的一员。

而在父母坠落，他被布鲁斯收养之后，他也从没想过如果他是omega，他会得不到他的第一个咬痕。

迪克在十四岁第二性征开始发育，身上渐渐开始散发出属于Omega的甜美果香，他曾期待布鲁斯给他一咬，以父亲的身份，这本应是人类的本能，但是他没有得到，但是他认为是父亲的布鲁斯没有咬他，没有试图和他形成家人间的联系，似乎也不打算庇护他。

朋友们安慰他这也许是为了避免引起误会，迪克勉强的接受了，毕竟那么多的小报总是爱恶意的揣测他们的关系。

布鲁斯后来告诉他说他们是英雄，他应该保护自己，作为蝙蝠侠的助手，罗宾不应该需要一个alpha来标记他。

十六岁时，迪克迎来了他第一次发情期，他在房间里裹着毯子痛苦呻吟，在床上辗转反侧的哭泣时，他希望布鲁斯能推开门，用他的alpha气息安抚他，就像他小时后刚来到这里时一样，布鲁斯会在他做噩梦的时候坐在他的床边轻轻的抚摸着他的头，给他讲故事，或者抱着他睡觉，就像是父亲或者长辈。

可是他没有等到，什么时候布鲁斯变成如此冰冷的模样，迪克甚至无法说清。

于是他的第一个咬痕是因为控制，斯莱德抓住他，咬了他，又试图用标记来控制他，在一切都失败之后，那个男人终于眼神闪烁的压在他的身上，试图成为他的alpha，似乎这样就可以真的得到他。

这不是保护的标记，甚至也不是出自于爱。斯莱德想要的只是一个学徒，一个顺从的奴隶。

罗宾没让他得逞。

他最终跌跌撞撞的逃了，但是他也从此失去了得到父亲保护的机会。迪克不想去看队友们同情的眼神，所以他回去，希望能得到一段时间的冷静。

他什么都没有得到，他得到的只有被蝙蝠侠赶出家门，被剥夺了罗宾的身份。他甚至不知道布鲁斯的愤怒是因为他无法专注于他助手的身份，还是因为他放任斯莱德咬了他。

不，也许布鲁斯根本就没有注意到。

直到这个时候，他才意识到布鲁斯从来就没有收养他，他们只是监护人和被监护人的身份，当他十八岁之后，就再也不会有任何关系。

然后眨眼之间，他好像还没离开哥谭多长时间，蝙蝠侠就有了新的罗宾，布鲁斯就有了新的儿子。

迪克咽下口中的苦涩，把“布鲁斯不想要一个Omega儿子，蝙蝠侠不想要一个omega助手”的想法咽了下去。

他已经有了新的身份，他可以成为更独立的英雄。

鸟儿长大了总该离巢，迪克也不会去怀疑布鲁斯对他的爱。

迪克让自己变得更加独立成熟，夜翼作为新的英雄开始散发属于他的光芒。

他爱过很多人，也被很多人爱过。

他想要得到一个爱人，一个家庭，但是他的爱情总是因为这样那样的原因错过。有时候迪克总觉得斯莱德留下的咬痕一直在隐隐作痛，像一个诅咒，即使在他逐渐长大，和斯莱德的关系也日趋缓和之后仍是如此。

如果说迪克没有期待过第二个咬痕，那是不可能的，他曾经无数次的梦想过，甚至邀请过星火或者芭芭拉咬他，可是却总是被拒绝。

是他不够好吗？还是因为别的原因？迪克来不及想的更多，尝试更多，他的梦想就被彻底毁去了。

他得到了他的第二个咬痕，出于恨，出于报复。

杰森——红头罩咬了他，只是为了羞辱布鲁斯，为了向蝙蝠侠证明，他的第一个罗宾是个淫荡的婊子，是个不配成为英雄的存在。

迪克还来不及为他早逝的弟弟的回归而喜悦，就开始要为他一生中再也不可能得到一个爱他的伴侣而绝望。

也许他不该把一切都寄托于咬痕，寄托于标记，寄托于本能。

但当他陷入发情期，却得不到任何一个咬了他的alpha的安抚时，他除了像第一次的时候把自己埋在坛子里痛苦哀嚎，他还能做什么呢？

这时候迪克总会想，他的一生就这样被两个并不爱他的alpha所绑定，他们不会给予他他想要的爱，不会给予他除了负面情绪之外的感情，更不会给予他支持，他们明知他会遭受什么，还是放任他孤零零的一个人，他们对此不会有任何的心理负担，甚至还能以迪克的痛苦为乐，这就是alpha，残忍的是如此的理所当然。

他想恨他们，揍他们，甚至杀了他们，可是最后迪克却连拿起电话打过去，痛骂他们让他如此痛苦都做不到。

迪克无法就此沉沦，因为他还有那么多的人要去爱与被爱，还有那么多的人要去拥抱或者被拥抱。

或者在他父母坠落在他面前的时候，他就该知道，他的感情生活不该被咬痕或者标记所影响，即使不依靠那些，即使被标记，他依旧保有爱人的能力？他仍然可以拥有爱情，他相信当他找到可以共度终生的伴侣时，他或者她也不会介意他们无法彼此标记。

他坚信。

但是为什么他还是会感到如此的痛苦与难过呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突发的脑洞，就是设定omega的气味腺如果是对称的两个会怎样。  
> 以及翅会得到幸福的，我怎么会让翅不性福呢XDDDDDD


	2. 【jaydick sladick】捕获

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突如其来的脑洞——abo设定下翅被抓住取出避孕措施，将要被艹到怀孕。

在成为义警的这些年里，夜翼无数次的从昏迷中醒来后发现他被绑着丢在地上、被倒吊着挂起来、被束缚在手术台之类的平面上、被塞在什么小盒子里……

所以这一次当他醒过来发现他躺在病床上，四肢打开的被束缚住的时候，本不该那么惊慌。

他会逃出去的，像过去所有时候那样，除了……哦……操……夜翼忍不住的发出低声的咒骂，他不该在临近热潮期的时候出门对吗？

夜翼是个omega的事几乎算得上是个公开的秘密，除了普通人会为此乐此不疲的猜来猜去，其他人几乎都心知肚明这一点。他不是没有使用气味屏蔽器，但是作为一个义警，制服总是有损坏的时候不是吗？

作为一个omega不会让恶棍们揍他揍得轻一点，那些几乎可以说是看着他长大的恶棍们也不会试图利用这一身份来对付他。一些新人却会因此而轻视他，夜翼有时候会利用这一点让他们狠狠的吃上一个教训，告诉他们该怎么尊重一个omega。

但是在热潮期出门总是不够安全的，你们不知道会不会有那个蠢货alpha受信息素影响而失去理智，变成被下半身支配的禽兽，在这种时候夜翼打人总是会打的更狠一些，他甚至不介意让一些alpha彻底的失去生育能力。

但是现在，夜翼说不上来是什么让他感到不安，直觉的他该更快的摆脱这样的处境。

用力的扭转了一下手腕，夜翼听到了叮叮当当的声音，他的手腕感到了金属的冰冷，不管那些把他抓起来的究竟是什么人，看起来都很了解蝙蝠们，他的手套和靴子被脱了下来，而他也可以确定，他藏在制服里的一些小道具恐怕也没能保留。在观察了一下锁住他的手铐之后，夜翼几乎可以确定，即使他的小工具在他的手里，他也没法打开他手上的锁，那看上去像是新出现的科技产物。

“好吧，好吧，让我们等等看抓住我的究竟是谁。”夜翼嘀咕着，开始希望能有人发现他的失踪。

在他记忆中的最后印象里，他似乎看到了红头罩，如果可能的话，他希望他的兄弟能逃过这次袭击，而不是一起被抓住。

“看起来我们的小鸟醒过来了。”一个男人的声音在夜翼的耳边响起。

那很熟悉，是的非常的，夜翼很熟悉那低沉的声线，从他还是罗宾的时候就经常如影随形的在他身边响起。

丧钟，当然是他，那个唯利是图的雇佣兵，偶尔会陪伴夜翼共度热潮的alpha。

“如果你想和我有一个约会，直接打电话就好，”夜翼抱怨着又拉了拉他的手腕，向丧钟示意让他放开他，“而不是这么锁着我。如果你想要和我玩点什么游戏，至少也得征得我的同意。”

“真遗憾，这不是一个约会，小鸟。”另一个声音从其他方向传来，同样熟悉的声音，夜翼为此皱眉。

“头罩？”他问，不明白为什么他的兄弟会出现在这里。

红头罩和他们的关系早已缓和，夜翼有时候甚至能在某些受伤的夜晚爬进他安全屋的窗户寻求帮助。

把他打晕又绑起来，这如果是在红头罩刚刚回归，满是愤怒和怨恨的时候还可能做得出来，但是现在？夜翼开始怀疑他们俩是不是中了什么魔法或者被谁控制了。

“当然是我，亲爱的大哥。”红色从黑暗中慢慢走来，停在了床边。

“杰……”迪克小声的呼唤弟弟的名字，却被粗暴的抓起头发，强行把头扭向一边。

红头罩一只手打开他的头罩，把它丢在一边，然后低下头凑到夜翼的脖子边深深的嗅闻。

“你要发情了，小鸟，”他说，然后伸出舌头舔舐着被制服遮盖的气味腺的位置，夜翼忍不住打了个寒战，“气味屏蔽器都遮不住你的甜味了。”

“是的，所以放开我好吗？我需要赶回家筑巢，然后来点玩具什么放松一下。”夜翼有点心烦意乱，以前红头罩身上的alpha的味道有这么浓厚吗？还是他因为快要进入热潮期而快要失去理智？是个alpha都会让他觉得情动？以前可不是这样，杰森给他的感觉更多的是保护，而不是像现在这样充满了侵略性。

“你忘了我，小鸟，你居然没有向我求助。”丧钟同样走过来，站在了床的另一边。

两个高大的alpha的阴影如此笼罩在夜翼的身上，让他居然情不自禁的产生了一点恐惧。他被训练了那么多年，也和那么多alpha对抗了那么多年，本该早就熟悉这一切，他不是普通的omega，永远也不会面对alpha软弱，不管在什么时候他都可以应付自如。然而此刻夜翼却突然觉得他是那么的脆弱，被束缚，被控制，被两个alpha注视。

“这不好玩，快放开我。”夜翼尖叫，他不该那么用力的扯动手脚上的锁链，这只会让他的惊恐被察觉，可是他控制不住，热潮期的临近让他有点控制不住情绪。

“不。”两个声音重叠，伴随着不同的笑声。

不对，这不对。

夜翼这个时候才发现了两个人的不同——丧钟泛着红光的独眼，以及红头罩散发这绿光的眼睛。

迪克知道杰森被萨拉路池水影响时的表现，但是即使杰森最疯狂的时候，他眼中的绿光也没有眼前这个红头罩的更加明亮，那是扭曲的、好像变色的鬼火一样的亮度。

而丧钟……在那个男人同样摘去头罩之后，他看到那双仿佛在滴血的眼睛，以及尖锐的犬牙。

这不是他的兄弟和情人，这是从其他地方到来的怪物。

“看起来我们的小鸟发现了。”丧钟轻笑着抚摸夜翼的黑发，“你看，我们总能拥有一只小鸟的不是吗？”

夜翼不愿意去想他们那个世界的他自己身上究竟发生了什么，他绝对不会想要同样的事情发生在他身上的。

“你们想要做什么？”夜翼问，两个人并没有给他回答，而是各自掏出匕首，开始把他的夜翼制服从他的身上切割下来。

尖锐的锋刃轻松的切开布料，连子弹都可以挡住的凯夫拉材质却连纸都不如的被从他的身上撕下来，夜翼很快的就变得浑身赤裸，他在冰冷的室温里颤抖着。

“看起来你不像我们的迪克，在制服下还会套上内裤。”不是他们世界的红头罩用匕首的尖端隔着布料拨弄着夜翼的阴茎，“不过很快你也会变得和我们的小鸟一样淫荡。”

“别玩了，我们得加快速度。”丧钟不耐烦的把手伸到夜翼的内裤腰上，想要把它扯下来，夜翼拼命把身体贴近床垫，试图做最后的抵抗。

“你该知道这没什么用，对吧。”

丧钟凝视夜翼，换来后者的怒目而视。然后匕首插进衣料的缝隙，紧贴着夜翼的肌肤划过，单薄的布料从迪克腿上滑下，此刻他变得真正的赤裸裸了。

“这是我最喜欢的一条内裤！”夜翼生气的说。

“蝙蝠侠？”不是他们世界的红头罩发出嘲笑声，“总是你的品味。”他又似乎想到什么一样表情开始变得阴沉，看起来在过去似乎发生过什么令他不愉快的事，不是他们的世界的丧钟也发出了不满的闷哼。

在最后的气味屏蔽器也被从夜翼的脖子上切掉之后，两个alpha轮流的凑到他的气味腺上嗅闻，甚至红头罩还忍不住用齿尖轻轻啃噬，似乎在试图标记他。

“我们说好了的。”丧钟及时把红头罩从夜翼的身上扯了下来，才避免了他真的做出什么。

“当然，我会遵守承诺的。”

不管他们在之前协商好了什么，恐怕都不是夜翼想要看到的。

“你放置宫内节育器了吗？”丧钟的一只手压在了夜翼的小腹上询问他。

“什么？”夜翼睁大眼，似乎不明白他为什么这么问。

“你是一个Omega，总得做点什么来避免你被恶棍们轮奸之后怀孕，所以，你放置宫内节育器了吗？”不是他们世界的丧钟解释。

“没有！”夜翼高喊，他不愿去想丧钟的话里暗示了他们那个世界的夜翼究竟遭遇了什么，即使蝙蝠侠曾和他说过那种事发生的可能，但是夜翼从没想过那真的会发生在他的身上。

“不说实话？”红头罩发出一声冷笑，“我们并没有找到你在这个世界怀孕过的记录，你这样的婊子，如果没有做防护，怎么可能会不被操到怀孕过？我们会证实这一点的。”

“我没有说谎。”

是的，他确实没有放置宫内节育器，他还年轻，他还想要一个家，也想要在可以的时候孕育一个孩子，宫内节育器显然不是一个好主意，所以他在莱斯利的建议下做了皮下埋植避孕。但是强烈的不安感让他在说出这件事之前闭紧了嘴巴。

丧钟没有说话，只是从腰间的工具袋里掏出了一个黑色的小方块，开始对着他的腹部进行扫描。

“是的，他没有说谎，我们的小鸟确实没有放置节育器。”老男人愉快的笑了笑，“很快他的子宫就会为我们胀满。”

“不……”夜翼为丧钟话语中的暗示感到恐惧，他想要一个孩子，但绝对不是在这样的情况下。现在唯一的希望就是他们不会发现他的皮下埋植，这样他还能寄望于它的避孕效果可以起到作用。

“是的，小鸟，你没猜错，我们要操大你的肚子，让你为我们怀孕。”红头罩抚摸着夜翼的小腹，在感到他的挣扎之后牢牢按压，让他无法挣脱。

“等等。”就在红头罩准备翻身压到夜翼身上的时候，丧钟阻止了他。年长的男人凑近了夜翼的手臂，仔细的观察他的上臂内侧。

操，这个该死的结过婚有过孩子的老男人。

夜翼情不自禁的在心中咒骂，他知道丧钟恐怕已经发现了什么。

“哦，是的，是的，我们怎么能忽略这个呢？皮下埋植避孕，真是个聪明的孩子。”丧钟的手指按压着他发现的细小伤口上端，如愿的发现的细小的长条物，他动作轻巧快捷的切开夜翼的皮肤，动作轻巧快捷的将那根埋植于皮下的细小硅胶管取出丢在地上，又细心的用敷贴把伤口包好，“你为什么会觉得这东西能阻挡我们繁育你？我们每一次都会操进你的子宫成结，把你的体内灌满，最终不管我有没有发现这个，你都会怀孕的。”

“请停下来，你们不会想要这么做的。”红头罩撕掉了夜翼的面具，他们可以看到年轻人眼中的惊恐，他在恳求着眼前这两个看上去他最亲密的人，可是得到的却只有恶意的回应。

“我们不想使用药物，现在你马上就要发情，这很好，我们会让你爽翻天的。”红头罩爬到他的身上，不顾夜翼惊恐的表情，把手伸向他的腿间。

他们会有很长的时间，来达成他们的目的。

他们的愿望总会实现。


	3. 【alldick】邪灵

从警局离职之后，迪克暂时赋闲在家，他不想出门，也不想见到那些怜悯的目光。

直到有一天格雷森家接到了来自哥谭的信件，迪克父亲的老友布鲁斯·韦恩去世了，而在他的遗嘱中，他希望他的挚友能前去帮忙照顾他的儿子们。

迪克父亲的身体不太好，并不适合长途旅行，于是最后决定让迪克过去。

也许到了一个新的环境，迪克能感觉更好一点。

经过了漫长的旅程，迪克来到了韦恩宅，这是一幢独立于城镇之外的巨大庄园，他被彬彬有礼的老管家迎进门，看到了韦恩家的三个孩子。

令迪克奇怪的是，在韦恩家的三个孩子中，至少有一个已经成年，甚至并没有迪克小上太多，还有一个接近或者已经成年，只有最小的那个还是个少年。

后来他才知道，前两个孩子都是韦恩家的养子，只有最小的达米安才是布鲁斯的亲生子。只是这也不能解释为什么他们需要一个监护人。

心中存着疑惑，迪克还是住了下来。

接下来的日子里，迪克和孩子们都相处的不错，这三个孩子各有个性，迪克很快的就找到了和他们和睦相处的方法。

杰森·陶德，这个家族中的长子，据说是布鲁斯从街头收养的流浪儿，他温柔又大胆，举止间带着一种狂野的天性，但是更多的是他的绅士风度。

他曾在迪克回想往事伤心不已的时候，用力的抓住迪克的手，把他带到马场，带他骑马散心；又或者在图书馆里和他一起阅读，并且不会嘲笑迪克月读的品位。

迪克喜欢和杰森在晚餐后，一起聚在壁炉前给孩子们读书，木头燃烧时发出的细微噼啪声会让他觉得很有安全感。

提姆·德雷克，是布鲁斯商业伙伴的儿子，在夫妻俩不幸遭遇劫匪身亡之后，布鲁斯把这个孩子带回了家。他是那么的聪明，一双眼睛似乎能看透一切。

韦恩家现在的生意都交在提姆的手里，所以他们俩可以说是交流最少的，但是提姆永远不会错过和他们共进晚餐的时间。

不得不说，迪克很喜欢这个孩子，和他的相处让他觉得很舒服，提姆总是很能把握分寸。而迪克和他在击剑场上的较量，也让他知道提姆是个高手。

达米安·韦恩，布鲁斯的亲生儿子，也是整个韦恩家的正统继承人，看上去傲慢的小鬼头，也是一个优秀的艺术家。他总是一副对人不屑一顾的模样，可是却也会悄悄的用他的方式关心别人，他们很快就成了朋友。

迪克曾见过达米安的亲生母亲，一位有着异域风情的美人。一般来说，让孩子的母亲做监护人更胜过一个多年没有来往的老友的儿子来做，可是那位名叫塔利亚的女士只是露出微妙的笑容，之后就迅速的离开了。

在韦恩庄园的生活轻松惬意，让迪克快要忘记曾发生过的一切，唯一让他感到困扰和不安的是每天晚上在他入睡后，都总是会做噩梦，似乎有什么人会出现在他的身边。

一开始只是注视，后来渐渐的开始碰触他，手指抚过头发，指尖轻触肌肤，逐渐是亲吻和更多的抚摸，最近甚至开始对他有性方面的接触。

这让迪克感到不安，这绝对不是普通意义上的春梦或者噩梦。

他也曾追问过管家，没有得到任何的答案，而他试图旁敲侧击的想要从孩子们那里得到答案，除了达米安曾告诉过他这不是坏事外，杰森和提姆都只会露出暧昧的笑容来搪塞他。

迪克有些恼火，又有些无可奈何，他想要安慰自己说那真的仅仅只是梦，可是渐渐的他发现梦境似乎开始影响到了现实。

一开始是睡衣的扣子被解开，迪克用也许是睡觉的时候不小心挣开的，后来是身上出现了吻痕，迪克感到了些许的恐惧，因为昨晚在梦中那么面目模糊不清的人也曾经趴在他的身上对他的脖颈又吸又吮，直到有一天早上，迪克醒过来，发现他的裤子被褪到膝盖，下半身和腿间黏黏糊糊，一片狼藉，他惊恐的冲进卫生间清洗自己，再也没办法欺骗那只是一场梦。

可是当他想要跑去找其他人求证的时候，却发现一切的证据都消失无踪——乱七八糟的床铺整整齐齐，而他丢在地上的内裤和睡裤也是干干净净，好像之前的一切都是他的幻觉。

迪克开始怀疑是不是他因为之前的经历而出现了精神问题，三兄弟对他进行了安抚，提姆承诺会在下次进城的时候帮他找一个医生回来。

但是每夜的噩梦让迪克的精神状况急剧下降，时常无法分清他所处的到底是现实还是幻觉，他总是觉得有什么人在注视着他，可是当他回头，身后却总是空空如也。迪克甚至开始觉得三兄弟对他的态度也开始变得暧昧起来，更多的肢体接触，太多不适合的触摸，都让他觉得悸动又不安，他一再的拒绝或者试图避开，可是紧接着面对的就是对方困惑的目光，他们说他们没有那么做，他们那么尊重他，把他视作长兄，怎么可能会那样对他肆意轻薄？

医生来了，说他只是太累了，需要更多的休息，并给他开了药。

气味古怪的药水让迪克感觉恶心，可是杰森亲手拿起勺子，哄他喝下，提姆按揉着他的喉结，帮他吞咽，达米安在事后贴心的把鲜红的糖果塞进他的嘴里，想用甜味压住药味，可是或许是糖果和药物的结合，让口中甜中泛着铁锈的腥，压抑不住的呕吐欲望让他不得不嚼碎了糖果咽下去，他总不能浪费达米安的心意。

迪克开始觉得越来越疲惫，他睡的很早，却起的很晚，还常常会和在兄弟们的相处中睡过去。他甚至都开始记不清他睡前穿的睡衣是什么样，为什么会和起来的时候看上去不一样，也开始会忘记日常的装束，总是在一恍神间就换了衣服。

他对此感到抱歉，他明明是过来要照顾三兄弟的，可是此刻被照顾的却变成了他，他给其他人造成太多的麻烦了。

三兄弟温柔的安抚他，说没关系，他们都爱他，所以也愿意帮助他，并和他永远在一起。

迪克觉得他该微笑，可是不知为何，他感到的却更多的是恐怖和不安。

直到有一天他的挚友沃利出差到了哥谭，迪克独自去城里去见他。作为化学家的沃利对迪克担心极了，因为他的精神状态着实不算太好，并在听到迪克的倾诉后建议他不要吃药和糖果。

迪克不愿相信杰森他们会对他作出不好的事情，可是在回家后，还是在服药之后借机离开，在洗手间里把药物和糖果都吐了出来。

那一天的迪克无比的清醒，但是也感到了无比的绝望，药水和糖果果然是有问题的，那么之前的那些怀疑，应该也是真的。而那些幻觉真的是幻觉吗？他们究竟做了什么，才让迪克换了那么多的衣服，也许之前的那些噩梦和春梦，也是三兄弟做的。

不想当面对峙彻底毁掉他们之间的感情，迪克最终决定偷偷的离开。

他联系了马车，又迅速的收拾了行李，就在他提着箱子打算推门而出的时候，大门砰的一声被猛的关上。

迪克吓得倒退一步，又有些生气的继续想要离开，然后他手里的箱子被人夺走，凭空悬浮了片刻后擦着迪克的耳际砸到了墙上。

究竟发生了什么，迪克简直惊呆了，在他的眼前根本就没有人！在他反应过来之前，他就被一个看不见的人抓着胳膊拖回了床上，迪克拼命的挣扎着，却根本就敌不过那看不见的人的力量，最后他的头重重的被磕在床头，迪克彻底昏了过去。

当迪克再次醒来的时候，他已经换了一个房间，那不是三兄弟中任何一个的房间，更大，也更暗，整个房间的基调都是黑色的。迪克很快的就猜出来这应该是布鲁斯的房间，他正躺在那张床上。

迪克坐起来，看到三兄弟正站在床前。

“发生了什么？”迪克问，“我怎么在这里？”

“父亲带你来的。”达米安回答。

“父亲？”迪克微微困惑了一下，随即惊恐的睁大眼睛，“你们疯了吗？”

“我们需要你的帮助。”提姆说，“布鲁斯的回归需要你。”

“他已经死了！”迪克大喊着从床上跳了下来，试图离开，却被杰森拦住。

迪克并不娇小，但是杰森更加的高大，他在迪克来不及反应的时候，禁锢住迪克的上半身，把他重新压回了床上。

在过去的相处中，迪克不是没想过会和杰森发生一段浪漫的关系，因为他是那么的符合迪克喜好，杰森就是那种迪克在梦里想要共度一生的人选，但是他绝对不想他们之间的发展会是这样。

迪克想要尖叫，杰森凑过去用吻封住他的唇。

不该是这样的，他们之间的亲吻不该在这样的情况下发生。

即使内心再怎样抗拒，迪克还是因为那绵长深入的吻而气喘吁吁，杰森看着迪克微笑着告诉他，整个庄园都是他们的地盘，不管迪克再怎么尖叫，也是没有任何用的。

如果说杰森拿出一根绳索把他的手腕束缚在床头让他感到害怕的话，提姆带着达米安也跟着靠近过来就让他更加的惊恐。

“你们到底想要干什么？”迪克冲着他们大喊。

“这是家庭的仪式，”提姆平静的把放在达米安肩上的手拿开，“所有人都要参与。”

“这样才能唤回父亲。”达米安再次强调。

迪克不敢去想提姆和达米安话里的意思，也不敢去想他接下来要遭遇什么，却还是忍不住拼命的挣扎起来。

杰森摁住他的腿用力分开，提姆按住他的肩膀让他无法动弹，达米安爬到他的身上开始撕扯他的衣服，所有人的脸都被阴影所笼罩，好像一群恶魔。

手指沾着粘稠的液体塞进体内，起初是冰凉，随即又变得灼热麻痒，身体本能的寻求着解脱，手指在体内翻搅，把更多能让他变成荡妇的液体导入体内的更深处。

只是手指无法再安抚饥渴的身体，最终迪克在被阴茎插入的时候呜咽出声。

先是达米安少年的性器，炙热又坚硬的插进来，直来直去的进入迪克身体的深处。

接着是提姆，他拿出道具把迪克玩弄的尖叫不止，再蹭着已经彻底湿透的洞口，猛的插入。

最后是杰森，和他外表相反的是他的动作，他的腰画着圈的慢慢深入，把本就被操透了的迪克刺激的更是颤抖不止。

一轮过后，又是一轮。

迪克觉得他的身体被彻底的摧毁，化成一滩水，又仿佛置身于火海，只要被轻轻碰触就痛苦不已。

当杰森终于又一次的在他的身上发泄出来的时候，迪克呜咽着，以为一切都已经结束。他在杰森慢慢从他体内拔出来的时候发出细微的啜泣声。

提姆的手指塞进他被使用过度的洞口，迪克以为他又要再来一次，不由得瑟缩了一下，没想到提姆却把手指从他体内拔出，满意的点了点头，转过脸对着一面镜子说道：“已经足够了。”

迪克不能明白他在说什么，直到他看到镜中渐渐浮出一个熟悉又陌生的黑影——那正是那个每晚都在抚摸他，并试图侵犯他的人。

这就是孩子们对他这么做的原因，这就是他们想要唤回的已死的父亲，那个寄居镜中，又对迪克产生欲望，试图把他变成通道，借此回归人间的邪灵。

布鲁斯·韦恩。

***

迪克在韦恩大宅定居了下来，他们成为了幸福的一家人。

在马场上，杰森和迪克骑在马上，杰森深深的插在迪克的体内，伴随着马匹行进的步伐来回抽插。

在书房里，迪克张开腿让提姆压在身上，被紧紧的扣住腰撞到最深处，想要发出尖叫却不能，只能把被塞进口中的假阳具吸的更深。

在画室中，迪克被达米安又一次灌满，被塞进插头堵住已经被灌入三次的精液。

最后他们聚集在壁炉前，一个接一个的插入，在迪克的身上发泄欲望，让他尖叫着看着腹部被精液胀满，只是为了韦恩大宅真正主人在夜晚的回归。

为了整个家庭的团聚，迪克总是需要被灌满的。

他无法说他不幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看某恐怖片产生的灵感。


End file.
